Running From the Storm
by Moon Skybirne
Summary: "Skyla! Watch out!" his desperate scream filled the air. I turned, but it was too late. The hellhound jumped, its eyes full of hatred and darkness, and buried its claws into my shoulders. I knew it was hopeless to fight. I knew I was dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone~! This is Moon Skybirne. Most of you probably don't know me, unless you happened to read my **_**Warriors**_** stories. Well this story is obviously a Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson crossover! It's my first attempt at a crossover so don't destroy me if I mess up or something…**

**Enjoy!**

"Stop!"

The desperate yell bounced off the walls of the alleyway as I ran swiftly away from the chasing police.

The jewels held inside of the rough brown bag I held in my hand jingled merrily as I swerved to avoid a police car coming towards me.

"Skyla over here!"

A boy's voice rang out from a pile of trash bags.

I dove into the trash bags (yeah, very _lady-like_ of me right?) and found Dragon, Felipe, and Comet grinning at me.

"Did you get them?" asked Comet desperately.

I held up the bag triumphantly.

"Yup."

The boys cheered, except for Dragon. He wasn't much of the cheery type unless I happened to stumble upon grapes which was extremely hard to do when you were on the run 24/7 and if 99% of your food was found in dumpsters.

Sure enough Dragon asked, "Did you find any grapes?"

"Nope. Sorry," I replied, just like always.

I kind of felt bad when he turned away and continued poking at the weeds growing between the cracks of the concrete.

He rarely smiled, much less laughed. He was the quiet type that liked to stay to himself.

Oh well. Back to business.

I clapped my hands together.

"All right, boys. Let's go to go see Jose!" I said with a grin.

Everyone cheered again and hurried to stuff their few belongings into their backpacks.

After a few minutes, we were ready to leave.

"Ready guys?" I asked, stretching my arms with a yawn. Robbery is a very tiring job.

"Come on come on come on! Let's go already!" complained Felipe. "You're the only one left Skyla!"

"My stuff is obviously all in here," I said with a gesture at the brown bag in my hand, rolling my eyes.

"You forgot this."

Dragon handed me the small framed picture of my mother, the only picture I had of her.

I took it and gazed over her laughing face, her brown hair with blond streaks, her brown eyes filled with happiness.

"Leave it."

All three boys stared at me in surprise.

Even Dragon seemed surprised and that was rare. "But Skyla-"  
>"I said leave it," I said a little more forcefully.<p>

"Okaay…," Dragon said, unsure whether or not he should actually do what I told him to do.

"Let's go," I said, and unfurled my wings.

**DUN DUN DUN! Skyla has **_**wings**_**? I didn't see **_**that**_** one coming. Just kidding. I hope you liked the first chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm currently bored so I'll write chapter 2 today too.**

The wind whipped through my hair, messing it up, but I didn't care.

Flying was the most amazing feeling and I never wanted to stop doing it.

However, that wasn't possible because the helicopter we stole a few months back (long story) was starting to sound like the whole thing was about to fall apart.

"Sky! We can't hold on much longer! We'll have to land!" yelled Comet frantically, his fingers flying over all of the controls.

I bit my lip with frustration. Jose's place was still a few miles away. If we landed now, it wouldn't be until the end of the week until we got to Jose. By then he would have moved on to customers that arrived at his place faster.

Suddenly, there was a loud exploding sound.

"SKYLA!"

Comet's panicked scream interrupted my thoughts.

"The engine exploded!" he yelled, pointing at some screen that was screaming out numbers.

_Think. _I told myself. I had inherited my mother's super human strength, speed, and raptor vision but I couldn't possibly carry all three boys.

"How many parachutes do we have left?" I yelled back.

"We only have one!" Comet screamed. The helicopter was smoking now.

OhMyFreeTacosGosh.

_Carry the heavy one and let the two light ones share the parachute._

A voice, a male voice, drifted into my mind.

I whirled around, looking for the source of the voice but no one was there.

"What? Who's there?" I asked, looking around.

"Skyla! Help!"

The boys' yells disturbed my search. Was I going mad?

_Carry the heavy one and let the two light ones share the parachute_ the voice repeated, an edge of annoyance laced within it.

"Yeah that's a good plan, watch Comet and Felipe fall to their death while I carry Dragon," I muttered.

The voice sighed. _You're as stubborn as your mother. _I froze. How did this… voice know my mother?

_I will help you. So do what I say._

I had no choice. I had to trust this… voice.

I dived down towards the spinning helicopter.

"Comet and Felipe! You guys get the parachute and put one arm each in the armholes and hug each okay? Then jump when I tell you to!" I said, my heart pounding.

"What? Are you crazy? It won't support our weight!" Felipe screamed grabbing tightly to the edge.

"Do you want to live or not?" I snapped back at him while I motioned at Comet to get the parachute.

Then I turned to Dragon.

God, this was going to be awkward.

"Uh and you…," I sort of opened my arms.

Dragon's eyes widened and the other boys snickered while rapidly putting on the parachute.

"No. No way, am I going to be carried by you," Dragon said, shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes. How could boys be so stubborn, even when they were about to get splattered on the ground?

"I want to do this as much as you do Dragon, but this is the only way you'll survive this," I said.

Dragon glanced back at Comet and Felipe who had put on the parachute, emphasizing the point that they had no room left.

"I can squeeze in there," he said, looking back at me hopefully.

I looked at the parachute size and shook my head.

"No. It won't work. Sorry," I said.

Dragon glared at me and opened his mouth like he was about to argue again but apparently thought otherwise because he quickly shut his mouth again.

_Well? When do they jump? _I asked the voice.

_Now._ It replied nonchalantly.

"Guys, JUMP!" I yelled.

They hesitated and just because I was getting desperate, I yanked on the harness and they fell out of the helicopter, screaming like little girls.

I whirled around to Dragon who was staring at Comet and Felipe getting smaller and smaller.

"Dragon! Hurry!" I said, stretching out my arms.

He groaned and then wrapped his arms around my neck while stepping out of the helicopter.

I grunted as his weight was added to mine and flapped my wings extra hard to prevent us from falling like a rock.

But it was no use, we were falling, maybe a little slower than we could have, and we were soon by Comet and Felipe who had unfurled their parachute and was falling just a little faster than us.

Dragon tightened his arms and I choked, air unable to get into my lungs.

"Dr-Dragon you big-," I clawed at his arms.

"Oh. Sorry," he muttered, loosening them a bit.

I couldn't really concentrate because Dragon's head was right in my face and he smelled like plants and soil, because he was always experimenting with plants.

"I could use a little help right now!" I yelled at the voice.

"WHAT?" all three boys yelled back.

We continued to fall.

My arms were getting tired from supporting Dragon and my wings were slowing down.

Right when I thought we were all about to get turned to pancakes, something happened to the air around us.

It turned sort of into a cushion, and supported Comet and Felipe who began to glide gently towards the ground.

I, sadly, didn't get that so when Dragon and I landed, my wings gave out and we dropped from about 10 feet up.

Dragon landed on top of me so his fall was a little cushioned but I ended up with a mouth full of gravel and a billion scrapes and bruises.

Well, at least I was alive.

**And that was chapter 2! Please review and tell me how it is!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to SuperOreoMan and A.R. for reviewing! I'm glad **_**someone**_** enjoyed what I wrote so far.**

**This is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

A wolf howled in the distance making me jump and drop the firewood I was holding.

I cursed as they fell with a _plop_ in a puddle.

After our disastrous landing, it started to rain heavily. Thankfully, the parachute that Comet and Felipe had used was big enough to create a basic shelter.

I ducked underneath the cover and whacked my head against the branch holding it up.

Letting out a few more curses, I gave up and sat down and poked the remaining feeble flames.

I looked at Comet, Felipe, and Dragon all snoring like elephants.

I remembered the first time I met them. It was at that museum where there was this exhibit on some pile of famous jewels.

It had been days since I had a decent meal and I was determined to make the next few months as luxurious as possible. And those jewels were exactly what Jose, the guy who ran the black market on Long Island, told me to get.

I had spent days and days working on the perfect plan.

And so on 5 AM on that Saturday morning I flew over to the museum.

I snuck in and using my awesome ninja skills I had unlocked the case containing the jewels without a single alarm going off.

But RIGHT when I was about to grab them and make my escape, the strangest thing happened.

A little robot, about 8 inches tall, walked silently over to me.

I stared at it, dumbfounded, and as I watched it picked up the jewels in its claw and walked back to wherever it came from.

"Hey!" I had whispered angrily and followed it.

That's where I found those three little devils.

I found Felipe with his caramel skin and dark curly brown hair clutching MY jewels. MINE.

Comet was carefully placing the robot back into a box. Comet really shocked me with his bright blond hair and flashing blue eyes. He had to be the hottest guy I'd ever seen. And believe me. I've seen lots of hot celebrities when I went thieving in rich neighborhoods.

Then there was Dragon. He reminded me a lot of my Uncle Fang. Dark, silent, and mysterious.

I was about to kick their butts when just then an alarm went off. We all heard the yells of the guards as they started searching for us.

We all looked each other in the eyes and we agreed: _"You help me, I'll help you."_

So I played super hero by kicking some museum guard butt and flew away.

They didn't know I was tracking them until I dropped down right in their faces.

It was rather amusing to see three teenage boys scream for their moms.

After several arguments it was agreed.

I would be part of their gang.

Now, I looked at them.

Felipe was the youngest at 14 years old. I was next at 15. Comet and Dragon were both 17.

I smiled as I replayed all of our adventures. That time when we robbed that jewelry store in Beverly Hills. Oh and that other time when we snuck into Brad Pitt's house and stole his golden toothbrush.

Just then I heard a rustling outside and I froze.

There was a loud cackle and Dragon woke up.

"What's going on?" he asked groggily.

I shushed him and signaled him to wake up Comet and Felipe. I carefully peered outside the makeshift tent and almost screamed at what I saw.

It was a group of little men. They wore absolutely filthy clothes and their shoeless feet were caked with mud. But it was their totally evil face and eyes glittering with hate that struck fear into me.

The moment I looked into their eyes, I was swept into a vision.

It was horrible.

I was drowning in the ocean. Saltwater tugged at my body, trying to pull me down to the depths of the ocean.

I screamed for help but ended up swallowing a bunch of saltwater.

Then Comet and Felipe were by my side but it seemed as if they were millions of miles away.

The vision changed.

My mother and my stepdad were tied up and were being eaten by the most horrible monsters I had ever seen. I didn't even know what they were but they had the face of a dog and fish flippers as hands.

I tried to help them but I couldn't move. I screamed and cried but nothing helped.

Then Dragon put a hand on my shoulder and the vision disappeared.

I collapsed on the ground still sobbing at the horrible sight I had to see.

I heard Dragon command the little men to disappear. They gave a deep bow and as they did so, one of them gave me a nasty wink. Then there was a little poof and they were gone.

Comet and Felipe were kneeling by me, shocked at my reaction.

They brought a blanket from the tent and wrapped it around my shoulders.

After a few minutes and after I had calmed down, they slowly started questioning me.

"What happened Skyla? Are you okay?" Comet asked cautiously.

I hiccupped and shook my head "no". I would never be okay after what I saw.

Felipe was talking to Dragon. "How did you make them disappear? Me and Comet tried everything but they wouldn't go away!"

Dragon was looking bewildered. "I…I'm not sure… But when I saw them… I felt like… I felt like I was their master. And that for sure they would listen to me."

There was dead silence after his words. Even I was staring at him.

He shrugged uncomfortably and gave me a little pat on my head before awkwardly sitting down next to me.

"Go to sleep Skyla. We'll take watch," Comet said, giving death glares to Felipe who opened his mouth to complain.

"Thanks," I whispered.

It took a while but soon the images from my vision left me and I entered a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Creepy. Who were those little men? And why could only Dragon control them? Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**~Moon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Three chapters and three reviews… Not exactly the most but I'm still thankful for the support that all of you who ARE reviewing are giving me. Thanks! **

"You just gotta give uuuuuuuupppp on liiiiiiife cuz it's the ennnd of the liiinnnnne!"

I covered my ears and groaned. Another one of Comet's very inspirational parodies. This time of Katy Perry's "Firework". "That doesn't even rhyme, Comet!"

Comet stopped. "So? At least I sound like Katy Perry!"

Dragon coughed. "You?"

Felipe and I started cracking up as Dragon started listing reasons why Comet was _not_ like Katy Perry.

"First of all, she's a celebrity. I think being famous is the last thing you want, seeing that you're wanted in three different countries," started Dragon.

"Being wanted means I'm famous…," muttered Comet as he turned bright red.

Ignoring Comet, Dragon continued. "Second, Katy Perry is a female. I'm pretty sure you're…"

Dragon trailed off as Felipe and I howled with laughter.

"Oh shut up!" snapped Comet and stalked off towards the small tent.

"Ha ha wow Dragon," I sniffed, wiping a tear from my eye.

Felipe was still rolling on the floor, laughs exploding from his chest.

I expected him to stop but Felipe continued laughing and even started hiccupping.

Dragon and I exchanged a look before quietly retreating into the woods.

We walked silently to the little cave by the beach.

Dragon had found it a few days after the… incident with whatever those creepy little guys were and for some reason he told only me.

The blanket that we had put the day before was there. I really hated the feeling of grass, sand, or anything that was confined to the ground and "earthy".

So my thoughtful Dragon had brought a blanket the other day for us to sit on.

We plopped down on the raggedy old blanket and stared out into the ocean.

I shuddered, like I always did whenever I was by the sea. For some reason, I felt that the ocean was always after me.

Suddenly, there was a loud _whoosh_ of the wind that whipped my hair around. It blew harder and harder.

"What's going on?" I screamed, spitting hair out of my mouth. **(A/N: Yuck .)**

My question was answered by a 120 foot wave roaring towards us.

"What the-," Dragon started cussing and pulled my arm to get us to safety but I was petrified. I couldn't move at all.

The wave rushed closer and closer and Dragon was yelling like crazy at me to get me to move.

Now I've been in a lot of close calls before.

Like when I was being chased by almost every cop in Washington D.C., 17 helicopters, and the FBI because I cut out a piece of the Declaration of Independence.

Or the other time when I stole the wig of a congressman on live television.

I've gotten out of situations where I was cornered with a bunch of trained soldiers with machine guns surrounding me.

And here was a freaking wall of freaking water and I couldn't freaking move.

I couldn't even scream.

As tons of sea water were about to crash on our heads, and probably crush us flat, there was a huge shadow that covered us.

Dragon and I watched, wide-eyed, as a huge golden eagle, its wingspan over 60 feet, started attacking the wave which gave a loud neigh (yes the kind a horse makes) before collapsing, spraying us with seawater.

Then the eagle leaned down and looked at me straight in the eye.

Dragon's arm tightened around my shoulders and he slowly pulled me closer to him, so I was reassured that I wasn't the only one seeing this.

For some reason I wasn't scared of the eagle.

Yeah, I was scared of a wall of water but I wasn't scared of an eagle the size of a building?

Yup, that's me. Skyla Ride.

"W-Who are you?" I stammered.

The golden eagle made no reply. He (I decided it was a he) continued to give me a hard look which was starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Um, thanks for saving us…," I continued.

Dragon gave me a small nudge indicating that I should stop talking to the eagle and get out of there.

I pushed him away and stared at the golden eagle who was looking at us with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Well um… thanks again… Bye," I finished awkwardly before walking slowly over to Dragon.

The golden eagle let out a loud screech and spread his huge wings.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed and flew, literally, behind Dragon who was staring with his mouth open.

The eagle flapped its wings making sand and water swirl around us in a huge twister.

"Skyla!"

I heard Dragon's shout from somewhere in my left and I blindly followed the sound of his voice.

I found him crouched deep inside our cave coughing and rubbing his eyes.

Thanks to my raptor vision, I could see perfectly what was going on.

The eagle was flying higher and higher into the air and then suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light and the eagle disappeared with an earsplitting screech.

Dragon and I sat there, gasping for breath.

"What. The. (I winced at his choice of the next word). Was that," he asked in a monotone.

"I honestly don't know," I replied, well, honestly.

Dragon gave me one of his "looks" which is a lot scarier than it sounds because Dragon had these intense dark purple eyes that had little purple flames in them.

"Then how did you know it was safe to talk to?"

I rolled my eyes. "Uh well I don't know where you've been the last five minutes but that thing just saved our faces from being pancaked by a giant wave of seawater."

Dragon's expression didn't change. "Still. That thing could have been tricking us."

I rolled my eyes again. "Don't be so paranoid, Dragon."

"I just want to keep you safe!" Dragon yelled.

There was an awkward silence.

I suppose he meant "I want to keep you safe" in the way like I was almost his sister not the… not the… romantic… well, the romantic kind of way.

Dragon must have felt my awkwardness because he quickly continued. "So how _did_ you know?"

I couldn't really explain. "Well, I… I… Well, I _knew_ it wouldn't hurt me."

Dragon stared at me for a while and then sighed, knowing he couldn't get anything more.

"Fine then, let's get back to Felipe and Comet," he said turning away from me.

I followed quietly behind him.

As we both silently walked back towards our camp, I heard a loud shout and a bunch of scuffling noises.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" shouted Comet.

Dragon and I looked at each other before running towards the boys.

I was a lot faster and when I got there, I was greeted with the sight of Felipe and Comet tied up and gagged against a tree with many cuts on their faces.

They were struggling against the gags to tell me something.

Comet's eyes widened and kept using his eyes to point at something.

I heard a crack behind me and whirled around, finally understanding what the boys were trying to tell me.

Behind me, there was a large group of teens, maybe a few years older than me, dressed in really old looking armor and wearing orange T-shirts underneath, holding deadly looking weapons.

Before I could react, they surrounded me.

I tried to fight but one of them grabbed me from behind and held a cloth up to my nose.

Being the stupid winged girl I am, I inhaled while struggling and coughed at the sickly sweet smell.

Whoever was holding me let me go, and I collapsed on the ground as the world started to darken.

The last thing I saw was Dragon bursting out of the woods, yelling my name.

**o.O Well… Hmm so it seems as if Skyla has her own mystical animals? Oh well. Is that a ROMANCE I see between Dragon and Skyla? Or is it just nothing more than family protectiveness? And why in the world would a random group wearing random armor holding random weapons capture Skyla and her group? You'll know next chapter so come back!**

**Review please!**


End file.
